Newsies 2: A Sequal
by Ritz Carpelli
Summary: Ever wondah what happened tah dah newsies aftah da strike? Find out in dis multi-plotted tale which is shoah tah make ya laugh.
1. Default Chapter

Newsies 2: A Sequel  
  
Before you read: When writing this I did not INTEND to offend anyone. I hope you will be able find humor in this and not have a cow over jokes made about YOUR newsie. I would like it to be clear that I love Specs like a best friend and though it may seem like I am making fun of him, I am really not, I am just stating the obvious. There is also a remark made by the narrator that may seem racist, but it is not intended that way. I am simply making a point about the time frame and how different races were treated back then. Also, there is a character called Snaps. This is not the Snaps from the NML, but the character in the movie who snaps in his sleep. It should also be known that Damon Eugene Butler and David (who apparently has no last name, for I can not seem to locate one) are the other two members of EYC (Trey Parker [Kid Blink]'s band).  
  
July 31, 1903  
  
Jack sauntered gloomily down a lonely street as the sky converted from a salmon color, to a shade of flint gray. Within ten minutes he had reached his building and he climbed the creaking stairs to his apartment-- number 51. Upon opening the door he was charged by a squealing toddler and nearly knocked to the ground. Using the remainder of the day's strength, Jack lifted the child into his arms and carried him into the apartment.  
After placing the child down on a bed and giving him a kiss on the forehead, which was promptly brushed away, Jack was approached by his wife who wiped her hands on her apron as she walked, glowing, from the stove. "How was your day, honey?" Sarah asked as she gave Jack a light kiss, her protruding stomach colliding with his.  
Jack sighed as he slumped into a wooden chair beside the kitchen table; "Anudder woiker got injuhed."  
"Oh, no, honey! Isn't that the ninth one this month? It wasn't anyone you knew, was it?" Sarah stammered, "I really don't want you working there if there is that much of an injury risk. What would we do if you got hurt like papa and lost your job? How would we send Racetrack to school?"  
"Aw, der ain't dat much of a risk--git me a beer, wouldja--an' you knows I can't find a bettah job anywheres else, an' besides, Race, Jr.'s a broight kid, he don't need tah go tah school. I nevah went tah school an's look hows I toined out!" Jack opened his beer and began guzzling profusely.  
After considering the facts presented, Sarah became even more concerned, but not wanting to upset Jack any further, especially now that he was drinking, she let it go. "Race, go wash-up for supper." Sarah called to the small boy playing with a toy horse on his bed. 


	2. Chap2

After a long day of selling papes and dreaming of Santa Fe, Les wandered into the lodging house. After greeting Kloppman, he climbed the stairs and strolled over to his bunk.  
After Jack married his sister, Sarah, and his brother, David, and his parents had died, Les had moved out of his home, despite Sarah's wishes and true to Jack's wishes, and into the lodging house. Les had been captivated by Jack's life since he first met Cowboy and, after moving out, had submerged himself in it all. He slept in the bunk formerly occupied by Jack, wore the black cowboy hat Jack had given him, after the strike had ended, and dreamed constantly of going to Santa Fe and becoming a cowboy. The other newsies who had once been fond of the youngin', were now quite disquieted by his transformation into Jack, Jr. Les insisted on being called "Cowboy" and while, to his knowledge, all newsies complied, he was unaware that when not present, the other newsies mocked him, calling him "Cowboy Wanna-be".  
While Les provided much amusement for the newsies, they seemed to find more humor in the sad state of their once beloved friend, Bryan Denton. Calling him "Demented Denton", the newsies had a field day with Denton's mental breakdown. While most all of the newsies were convinced Denton was completely insane, he was not. He had only had a mild mental breakdown when the strike had ended, and he had lost contact with David. After his malfunction he moved into the logging house with the newsies he knew, and became a newsie himself. At first his main concern was staying close to Davey, but soon his work consumed him and he lost all interest in anything besides the day's headline. He was entirely unaffected by Davey's death, though partly his fault, but to buy a pape from him on the street and even conduct a small conversation, you'd never know he was ill.  
Denton walked into the bedding area of the lodging house and climbed into the bunk just below where Les now lay staring thoughtfully at his "Western Jim" magazine. Denton emptied his pockets onto the bed and counted the day's earnings. Denton never made much, though it never upset him, or occurred to him, for that matter, since he was horrible at selling dull headlines. He never fabricated headlines, but uttered them as they were written as he would have wanted any newsie to do for his headlines had he ever written any that were worth proclaiming.  
Even with meager earnings, Denton was still able to afford to stay in the lodging house, though many of the newsies believed it was because Kloppman felt bad for him and gave him a discounted rooming fee. Food was no problem for Denton either, every morning he visited the three nuns that gave away bread in exchange for listening to their melodic proclamation of God's love. The nuns were fond of Denton, especially since he joined in singing everyday.  
So, Denton put the petite pile of coins back in his pockets and stripped down to his bedclothes to turn in for the night. 


	3. Chap3

After a dull meal of watery soup and bread, Jack retired to the fire escape as Sarah put Racetrack, Jr. to bed. Jack recalled standing in that same spot four years earlier with Davey. The thought saddened him; Davey was not all that bad, especially now that he was dead. He recalled when he had found his body, so cold, his hair wet from the beer. Jack quickly drove the thought out of his mind and began to dwell on his current life. This family, this job, all he had given up just to stay with Sarah. He looked in the window, seeing Sarah in her bedclothes, brushing her hair that never seemed to grow.  
"So I made myself a family,  
A pregnant wife an' a son,  
Why did I ever think dat Sarah was.dah one?  
  
So now I's got a family,  
Boy, I wish it weren't dat way,  
Wish dat I could be a boy just fer, a day.  
  
When I dream, I'm alone,  
On my own, and I'm dah only  
One who dreams of a life dats far away.  
  
Why di'nt I move forward?  
Oh, why did I look back?  
Now I'm stuck in New York with *Sigh*, stupid Les.  
  
And I'm trapped!  
Trapped fer good,  
Like dah air inside a vacuum,  
Why didn't I see my life would be, a mess?  
  
Now we're all out ah dollars,  
Gotta job dat doesn't pay!  
Dreams were tossed, an' I lost, my Santa Fe-----  
  
Now it's clear I gotta live an' die 'ere,  
Now I know I'll never get a break,  
Why did I only take what-I was given?  
Why did I waste my whole youth livin'?  
  
Trapped without a future,  
Even at twenty-one,  
Breakin' my back for my dumb family's sake.  
  
Boy dis life don't seem tah suit me,  
What I'd give fer a change ah scene,  
Far from dah lousy fact'rys an' dah inj'ries in behtween-----"  
Jack does a brief dance similar to the one he did four years earlier, but being not so nimble, he pulls some muscles and gets a few bruises. Jack runs toward a painted horse and attempts to jump onto it from behind but has much difficulty with his large gut in the way and eventually spooks the horse, sending it running, and falls to the ground out of breath.  
"San--(heaves)--ta Fe!  
You (continues heaving) still der? You swear you don't remember me? Guess dat fate desoided dat I gotta stay.  
  
Boy, I ain't gettin' any youngah,  
An' until my dyin' day,  
I'll lack space, desert air, dey will laugh in my face an' I'll care!  
Save a place,  
I'll die der.  
  
Oh, why did you want a family?  
Now you've got no time tah play,  
Now you've got no time tah dream ah.Santa Fe"  
Jack has now wandered to the lodging house where he greets Racetrack as he enters. Not until Race asks Jack why he is there does he realize he no longer lives at the lodging house. He had not been to the lodging house in three years, since he moved into the Jacob's apartment after Sarah's parents died. Since he hadn't seen the place in a while he decided to see his old friends and see how the place had changed.  
"Heya, Jack!" Kid Blink said as he jumped down from the same bunk he had four years ago, just above Race's. When Les heard someone saying Jack's name he jumped from his bed to give Jack a hug that was particularly excruciating with all of his new bruises and injuries.  
"What ya doin' 'ere, Jack? You ain't nevah come round 'ere." Les voiced as a crowd of eager newsies grew around Jack.  
"Will ya keep quiet!" Demented Denton shouted above the noise, as politely as possible, "I'm tryin' to get some sleep so I can get up early and sell some papes!"  
"Well I bettah get home befer Sarah gits woi'ed." Jack said without answering any of the questions that had come hurling his way.  
"Man now that you's married you nevah git tah hang around wit us!" Mush complained, but Jack ignored this and headed down the stairs.  
"Heya, Jack!" Crutchy shouted from the top of the stairs, "How's 'bout ya co----" but his words were cut off as he fell down the stairs.  
When Jack got home Sarah was already in bed, and asleep. He put on his nightclothes and climbed in beside her and was asleep within minutes. 


	4. Chap4

August 1, 1903  
  
Kloppman woke to the familiar sound of someone pounding on the door to his room. "Time to get up, Mr. Kloppman!" A voice rang out from the other side of the door. "You need to wake up the newsies so they can sell their papes!"  
"Thank you, Denton," cooed Kloppman; "I'm on my way."  
After waking Kloppman, as he did every morning, Denton headed out the door of the lodging house, patting Seymour, the dog Kloppman had gotten to help watch over the lodging house, since he was getting older, as he exited. Demented Denton continued on his way with a spring in his step and a song in his heart. 


	5. Chap5

"LES!" came an ear-rattling shout. Les sat up in his bed.  
"Kloppman! How many times I gotta tell ya?! Don't wake me up foist, ya nevah woke Jack up foist!"  
"Das because even if I had woke Jack up foist he woulda still been dah last one outa bed." Kloppman said in his defense.  
"Oh yeah?!" Les said a bit startled by this newfound information on his hero. "Well then, I'll be dah last one outa bed as well!" And he lay back down.  
Gradually, after the shouting of various names, the newsie began to emerge from beneath they're striped bed sheets. After getting dressed Racetrack yawned and straightened his overalls. Frantically he began looking for his missing cigar. After discovering its whereabouts, Race leaned over Snipeshooter. "Dat's my cigah!"  
"You'll steal anuddah." Snipeshooter sang in reply. Race ripped the cigar out of his small hand and smacked him playfully in the face. Snipes sat up in defense, but a smile grew across his face and he patted Race on the shoulder.  
"Boy, are you bummahs evah gonna stop doin' dat?" Kid Blink asked as he jumped down from his bunk. For years Race and Snipes had started the morning the same way. At first tensions were high and the two newsies found much dislike in each other, but over the years they had become good friends, despite the occasional cigar-related quarrels, and began their day with a cigar fight just for fun.  
Now all the newsies were up and getting dressed, Snipeshooter was bathing, Mush was wiping his armpits, Snitch was blowing his nose, Race was washing his face, and Crutchy, as usual, was concerned about people thinking he was faking it. "Boy, I'm thinkin' a lotta people dees days are thinkin' I'm one ah dose fake crips." Crutchy whined to whoever would listen.  
"Maybe das because dey all sawed you dancin' and runnin' about wit out yer crutch durin' dah strike years ago, an' dey knows you's fakin' it." Itey claimed, but Crutchy was not listening.  
When all were ready, the newsies shuffled down the stairs and out the door, Kloppman trying to count them all on their way. The newsies ran about the streets for a few minutes, jousting with sticks, jumping off of Mr. Fuente's barrels, and eventually reunited, exhausted, in front of the nuns' cart. The nuns, and Denton, began they're regular hymn and the newsies approached, Les looking particularly cynical. When the nuns had finished their ditty, Patrick's mother surfaced out of nowhere and began to sing, and Denton joined her.  
Soon after his breakdown, Denton found friendship and comfort in Patrick's mother. The woman, also suffering from mental distress since her son, Patrick, had run away, spent her days in a vicious routine. In the morning she met up with Denton at the nuns' wagon and sang her same, pitiful song of mourning and was often joined by Denton in her singing. The rest of her day consisted of stalking groups of newsies until they broke out in song and then she would join the singing with a reprise of her longing song. Receiving the nickname of "Patrick's Mom", she went by nothing else, she had entirely forgotten her true name, and did not care to remember it until she found her lost son. The newsies had adapted to her presence and had grown used to the fact that whenever they sang Patrick's Mom would be there to interrupt it with a new version of the same song. 


	6. Chap6

Mush and Lindsay were now walking past Newsie Square. The two had decided to catch a late show at Irving Hall. On their way in through the "Stage Entrance" -labeled door they heard wild screeching behind them. "Hey, isn't dat Tachinya's monkey?" Mush asked.  
"I don't know. Who's Tachinya?" Lindsay asked.  
"Oh! Tachinya is Spot's newest goil. Actually, I tink tahnight's der annivoisary." The monkey jumped upon several wagons, knocking baskets of fruit and vegetables every which-way. The couple decided to ignore the chimp and continue into Medda's.  
Backstage they saw Medda getting ready for her next performance. "Heya Medda!" Mush said.  
"Oh, hello!" Medda said in her incredibly fake Swedish accent. Boy did Medda regret allowing the newsies to use her theatre for their rally. Ever since then all the newsies felt they were acquaintances of Medda's and that they were permitted to come watch a free show any time they pleased.  
Mush lead Lindsay into the theatre and up to some comfortable mezzanine seats. 


	7. Chap7

Racetrack went jogging through the gates of the World distribution yard and was convinced he had lost the girl in the busy crowd when he spotted the girl's dark locks of hair passing by the statue. He dodged people as he ran until he was near enough to call to her, "Hey! Miss!" but his words like silent raindrops fell in this herd of people. Race chased after the girl for blocks until finally he was only one block away and out of breath. The girl had stopped for a sale at the next corner ahead, giving Racetrack a chance to catch his breath and call to her.  
"Who are ya an' what dah ya want?" she asked sternly, Racetrack now right before her.  
She looked Racetrack up and down as he stammered. "I was just, um, I, I--" Race now found himself wondering what he had planned on saying to the girl once he approached her. After much stuttering, Race finally stuck out his hand, "My name's Racetrack Higgins. I've noticed ya 'round."  
She took his outstretched hand and gave it a firm shake. "Glad ya found yer woids, kid. Name's Spidah. Nice meetin' ya." With that Spider turned from Race and continued her stroll downtown.  
"Hey, wheah ya goin...Spidah?" Race asked.  
"Tah woik!" she shouted from down the street, tossing her black mane about. "See ya latah. It's Racetrack, right?" She turned her head long enough to display a killer smile of glowing and straight white teeth.  
"Yeah! Racetrack, but ya can call me Race." Spider was already too far away to hear his words. Race waved solemnly at the fading image of his love idol.  
"Who ya wavin' tah?" asked a voice from behind Racetrack.  
He turned to see his ol' pal Spot Conlon. "Oh, jus dis goil I met tahday."  
"Hmm," Spot hummed thoughtfully, "What she like?"  
"I dunno," Race said scratching his head, "She's tough an' she's got real long legs."  
"Long legs,aye? Does dis mean she's tall, Racey? Ya know ya can't date tall women." Spot chuckled.  
"Neithah can you, Spottie!" Race said playfully. He punched Spot in the shoulder. "Well, anywaysa, have ya seen Tachinya (tah cheen ya) 'round anywheres. I can't seem tah find 'er"  
"No, sorry pal, I haven't." Race replied.  
"Well, tah day's ar' one yeah annivuhsary, an' I got dees flahers fer 'er." He waved some bland daisies in Race's face.  
"Oh, wow. Congratulations!" Race said patting Spot on the chest, "Ar' ya gonna do anyting speshal?" Race asked, jealous of Spots marital status.  
  
"Yeah, I's gonna take 'er back tah Brooklyn an' spend dah evenin' on dat abandoned paht ah dah docks, yah know dah spot; it's real romantic." Race did know the spot. He remembered being there years earlier with Ritz. Boy, had he loved her; but she had to go and break his heart for another. "Well, I'm gonna keep lookin'. If ya see 'er, let 'er know I's been lookin' fer 'er." With that he walked away. 


	8. Chap8

"Baby born with no headses!" a dark haired newsies with a uniquely styled hat shouted.  
"Heya, Specs!" Kid Blink said as he approached the newsie.  
Specs was caught quite off guard by this. Kid Blink was part of the "popular" crowd and Specs, well; Specs did not have any friends. Before the strike he and Dutchy had been the best of friends, especially since they almost went to Hull High School together, but once the strike started, Dutchy had become better friends with Pie Eater, leaving Specs friendless. Now, with Blink talking to him, Specs thought he finally had a chance at popularity. "Heya, Kid Blink!" Specs said grinning like a fiend.  
"Uh, has you seen Blind Dymond 'round 'ere?" Blink asked, scanning the crowd of busy morning people.  
Startled, Specs started looking through the crowd in a maddened manner but finally concluded, "Sorry, Kid Blink, I'se haven't seen 'er."  
"Oh, well I's----Oh! Der she is!" and with that Blink went running off.  
"Bye, Kid Blink" Specs hollered after him.  
Kid Blink had caught up with a girl, wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her around. She hit him, non-playfully, on the shoulder, "Kid! Why did ya do dat! I'se almost had a pape sold an' ya ruined it!"  
"Hey, I'm sorry goil!" He kissed her but she pushed him away, still chafed. She walked away shouting headlines. "Aww, what's da matter, goil?" He new there was trouble now so he regrettably strolled up to her. "I'm really sorry, baby. Lemme make it up tah ya. Why dontcha come tah Irving Hall wit me, Damon Eugene Butler, and David tahnight."  
"Blink! Yer always spendin' more time wit Damon and David den wit me!"  
"Dat's Damon Eugene Butler." Blink mumbled correctively.  
"Uhhhhhhh! I can't stand it! Leave me alone!" and she stormed off down the street. He let her go because he knew he needed to go play with Damon Eugene Butler and David. 


	9. Chap9&10

Racetrack was wandering around Manhattan selling his papes when he ran into Mush. "Heya Mush! How's it rollin'?"  
Mush joined Race and they walked down toward Central Park. "Heya Race. How's yer sellin' been tahday?"  
"Eh, same as always. We really need tah git some bettah headlines." turning to face a woman walking toward him, "Hey, care fer a pape, lady?" He collected on his sale and continued to talk to Mush. "How's dat dame ah yers anyways, I ain't seen 'er around lately."  
"Oh, Lindsay. Yeah lately 'er aunt has been keepin' a close eye on 'er, so she's had trouble sneakin' out tah see me. I'm gonna drop by tah night and see if I can talk tah 'er."  
Race's mind had begun to wander back to the girl he had met earlier and was not paying complete attention to what Mush was saying. "Oh, well lemme know how it goes." he waved and started to head off, "See ya latah, Mush."  
  
+~*~+  
  
Spot snuck up behind an unsuspecting victim and threw his arm around her neck. In his hand was the bunch of flowers he has stolen for his love. Tachinya had gasped in surprise and joy at the sight of the daisies and had rotated to face Spot and throw her arms around his neck. "Oh Spot! Dere beautiful!"  
"Happy annivoisary." Spot said smiling. He kissed her and they began walking down toward Newsies Square. "So, I'se thinkin' we could go out tahnight. I wanna take ya somewhere spechal."  
"Oh! Really? Where?" Tachinya said eagerly.  
"It's a suhprise. You'll find out tahnight. I'll pick ya up from McCain's at seven, okay?"  
"Okay!" Tachinya said smelling her flowers and grinning like a fiend.  
  
Spot kissed her on the cheek, "I's gotta get back tah Brooklyn." and then he was gone.  
Tachinya sat down on a bench in the square and swooned over her incredibly romantic boyfriend.  
"Where'd ya git dah flowahs?"  
Tachinya turned to see Blind Dymond standing above her, "Oh, Spot gave them to me. Today's our anniversary." once again, beaming fiendishly.  
"Aww dat was sweet. Hey, where's Momoe?"  
Tachinya looks up, slightly alarmed. "Oh no! Who knows what he's up to!" standing and turning toward the crowd, "MOMOE!" She called for him several times and eventually a twitching monkey came scampering through the crowd and onto the bench. "Danget Momoe, stop running off!" the small creature bit her arm. "Momoe!" She smacked Momoe on the neck. Turning back to Blind Dymond, "Hey, Spot's taking me somewhere tonight. Do you think you could watch Momoe for me?"  
Blind Dymond sighed, "I guess Blink just wants me tah go out wit him and Damon and David. Man I can't stand dose guys and dere singin'."  
"Thanks, Blind Dymond you're a real pal. Come on Momoe, looks like there's an opening on Houston. Where's your music box?" She walked away from Blind Dymond  
"Squeak, squeak squeaker squeakem squeak." the monkey squeaked.  
"What! You lost the music box!" Tachinya screamed, "Go find it you rabid fool!" and she kicked the monkey out into the crowd. 


	10. Chap11&12

It was almost seven and Spot Conlon was just now crossing the bridge. He was terribly worried he'd be late to pick up Tachinya for their date. He had gotten himself all studded up just for the occasion. Wearing his pink suspenders under a black vest and finally some slacks that were long enough. He had washed his hair upon Tachinya's request and combed it away from his face. Around his neck he wore his ever-present key to the city. Tachinya loved that key, she played with it during their make-out sessions. No, just kidding, they never had make-out sessions.  
Spot arrived at McCain's Newsgirls Lodging House on time. He entered to see McCain and Racey talking near the front desk. "Heya, Spot." McCain said smiling. "Here tah pick up Tachinya?"  
"Yeah, is she ready?" Spot asked.  
"I'll go see." Racey said, and she proceeded up the stairs. Miss McCain was a really swell lady and allowed Tachinya to stay at the Newsgirls Lodging House, despite the fact that she was not a newsgirl. When Racey found Tachinya she was in the bathing area looking in the mirror. "Spot's 'ere." She said to the ever-vain Tachinya.  
"Okay, thanks, Racey." She gave herself one last look and headed for the stairs. Before leaving she said to Blind Dymond, "Thanks fer watchin' Momoe fer me Blind Dymond."  
"No problem."  
"Have fun!" said Luna, probably the "leader" or "mommy" of the other newsgirls living at McCain's.  
Tachinya nodded her thanks and proceeded down the wooden stairs. She looked pretty in her long blue skirt and white blouse, as opposed to her normal garb: a spandexy costume worn while working (she's a contortionist, you know) and a dingy peach-colored frock worn in the evening with a vibrantly pink lace shawl. Spot smiled seeing her and together they left the lodging house.  
  
+~*~+  
  
The sun was setting once again on a long day of labor for Jack. He strolled wearily along the streets but perked when he heard shouting across the street.  
"Don't worry fellahs, I'll have dah money as soon as I sell dis last bit. Gimme two moah days." A girl with obvious charisma tried to haggle with two burly men.  
"Dat's what you said two days ago, girlie!" responded the booming voice of one of the men. The other man pulled out a knife and waved in the girl's face. "Dis is yer warnin', Spyd. Ya bettah have it bye tahmarrah."  
The girl did not look at all phased by the silver blade of the knife  
that was glistening in the moonlight. "Shoah, fellahs. Tahmarrah."  
After passing by this situation, Jack didn't think any further on it. 


	11. Chap13

Lindsay was in her bedroom when she heard a tap at her window. She went to the window to see Mush on the ground below tossing pebbles to gain her attention. She smiled when she saw him and opened the window. "What are you doing here?" she asked obviously glad to see him.  
"Do ya think ya can sneak out tahnight." Mush asked charmingly.  
"Let me see what my aunt is doing." She left the window briefly, "It looks like everyone is asleep! I'll be down in a minute!" Lindsay grabbed a jacket and snuck down the stairs and out the front door of her large two- story home.  
When she met up with Mush on the sidewalk he kissed her passionately. "I've missed you." he said, it had been a week since Lindsay was last able to sneak out of the house, for about a month now her aunt had been watching her every move.  
Lindsay Kerr had been a newsie all of her life until she discovered she had upper-middle class relatives. Even though she would be living uptown with her aunt and uncle, she still stayed with Mush. Her relatives had ordered Lindsay to be done with Mush when they had first found their long-lost niece, but Lindsay had been with Mush for three years at that time and could not leave him. Since her relatives did not keep too close of a watch on Lindsay, she was fairly able to come and go as she pleased and be able to see Mush at will. Only recently had her family become suspicious of her comings and goings and started to question her leavings and restrict her freedom.  
Mush pulled a small, ornate box from his pocket. "I got dis fer ya." He said almost shyly. Mush was always buying or stealing trinkets for Lindsay and had one for her nearly every other time they went out. Mush was so mushy with his girlfriends, especially Lindsay, which is how he developed the nickname "Mush."  
"Oh Mush! It's so beautiful!" She hugged and kissed him. Lindsay was always surprised when Mush gave her gifts, mainly because she knew he did not have to and because the only gift she truly needed was what he would been giving her for six years: his love. Nowhere else could you find a more content couple than the one now walking downtown. 


	12. Chap1415

For their surprise date, Spot had lead Tachinya all the way to Brooklyn and they were now walking along the docks. "We're almost der." Spot told Tachinya as he led her along the rotting wooden planks. Eventually, Spot lead Tachinya to a place of the docks she had never seen before. The area was distant from any heavily trafficked area of the docks and had a silence about it that was almost eerie.  
"Where are we?" Tachinya asked.  
"Dis is a old paht a dah docks dat don't git used no moah." Spot explained, "It's a good place tah be alone." Spot was right about that; there was not a soul in site. As they sat down on the edge of the dock Tachinya noticed how romantic it was as well. The water did not seem to move at all, but glow ever so slightly with the light of the moon.  
  
+~*~+  
  
Blind Dymond was laying on her top-bunk thinking about Kid Blink. She understood that Damon and David were essential to Blink's second career but she could not conceive of why they had to spend so much time together outside of song writing and performing. Momoe, on the other hand, had been jumping around the lodging house ever since Tachinya left, and Blind Dymond had just blocked out the ruckus he was making.  
"Blind Dymond!" someone shouted. Blind Dymond peered over the side of her bunk to see Luna starring up at her fairly concerned. "Momoe just ran out of here!"  
"Oh, no." Blind Dymond said, more concerned with her own affairs than the matter at hand. "Well, he always comes back tah Tachinya, der shouldn't be a problem findin' 'im in dah mornin'." What Blind Dymond hadn't thought of was the havoc that was about to be wreaked upon Manhattan by the five-pound chimp. 


	13. Chap16

Mush and Lindsay were now walking past Newsie Square. The two had decided to catch a late show at Irving Hall. On their way in through the "Stage Entrance" -labeled door they heard wild screeching behind them. "Hey, isn't dat Tachinya's monkey?" Mush asked.  
"I don't know. Who's Tachinya?" Lindsay asked.  
"Oh! Tachinya is Spot's newest goil. Actually, I tink tahnight's der annivoisary." The monkey jumped upon several wagons, knocking baskets of fruit and vegetables every which-way. The couple decided to ignore the chimp and continue into Medda's.  
Backstage they saw Medda getting ready for her next performance. "Heya Medda!" Mush said.  
"Oh, hello!" Medda said in her incredibly fake Swedish accent. Boy did Medda regret allowing the newsies to use her theatre for their rally. Ever since then all the newsies felt they were acquaintances of Medda's and that they were permitted to come watch a free show any time they pleased.  
Mush lead Lindsay into the theatre and up to some comfortable mezzanine seats. 


	14. Chap17

Spot and Tachinya had been sitting on the docks for a while now, talking and enjoying each other's company. "I got sometin' fer ya." Spot said as he dug in his pocket. From it he produced a simple silver band. "Dis is fer you." he said holding the ring out to her.  
Tachinya took the ring from Spot, "Oh Spot! It's-----" but she never finished, for she was interrupted a savage shriek as Momoe pounced upon Spot and stabbed him in the upper arm with a blunt, rusty and twisted old dagger.  
"Here's yer knife!" he squawked insanely sounding just like a parrot. Spot immediately jumped up as Momoe started to lunge toward Tachinya, that being his true mission. Seeing no direct path toward Tachinya, Momoe bounded upon the railings above and landed himself in Tachinya's lap. The impact of this caused the silver ring Tachinya had been holding to slip from her grasp and plunk hopelessly into the water.  
"Oh, no!" she cried but her sorrow over the loss of her new ring was intimidated away by the dagger stained red with Spot's blood now aiming for her neck. Tachinya did not know what to do, but Spot did. He clubbed that sucker so hard he went flying into the water. "Oh, Momoe!" she cried helplessly, for despite her hatred for the varmint, deep down she did love him. Only after hearing his groans did Tachinya remember Spot and his wound. "We need to get you help right away!" Tachinya cried.  
"We can go back tah my lodgin' house, it's not far from here." So the two rushed to The Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging House as quickly as possible.  
When they arrived Snail, Spot's second-in-command-type guy, was sitting aimlessly in the lobby with his girl, Ritz. "What happened!" he asked quite concerned.  
"Momoe went mad!" Tachinya tried to explain but was too overwhelmed with all the blood that had stained her nice outfit.  
"Who's Mo Mo?" Snail asked not knowing what to do.  
"Momoe is--" he winced as Tachinya dabbed his wound with a wet cloth while Clyde, the house owner, gathered his limited first aid supplies. "Tachinya's monkey." Spot finished.  
Once Spot had been patched up he and Tachinya left to head back to Manhattan. "I'm sorry about the ring, Spot." Tachinya explained.  
"Oh dat's alroit. I'm shoah I can git one a me lackeys tah go lookin' fer it tahmarrah." Spot replied.  
When they reached McCain's Lodging House Spot attempted tah give Tachinya a goodnight kiss but, for one reason or another, they bumped heads instead. They both moaned, "A perfect end to a perfect night!" Tachinya said sarcastically. With a simple good-bye the two parted and Tachinya climbed the stairs to the bedding area.  
Blind Dymond was asleep when she arrived home so Tachinya did not bother blaming her, at the moment, for killing her monkey. "Oh my gosh! What happened tah you?" asked Saucy referring to Tachinya's bloodstained clothes.  
"Oh my! Are you all right?" asked Cosmo. Several more of these comments came from those girls still awake.  
"Momoe attacked us and hurt Spot." Tachinya said as she began to dispose of her ruined clothes.  
"Well, where's Momoe now?" asked a curly redheaded girl named Hope.  
  
"Spot clubbed him into the water." she explained, "I'm supposing he's dead." Tachinya was very saddened over this.  
"Why did he attack Spot?" Racey asked.  
"He was trying to get to me, I'm sure. I know he's always wanted to kill me." It was obvious that Tachinya was incredibly traumatized by the whole situation.  
"So ya let 'im stab Spot? Boy, yer a real good goil fer him." Sassy was one of Tachinya's few enemies and she always had to put her two cents in. Tachinya just ignored Sassy, finished undressing and retired herself for the night. 


	15. Chap18

Mush and Lindsay had gotten themselves cozy in their seats just before the start of the evening show. The opening acts consisted of clowns and Medda's tired rendition of "Lovey, Dovey Baby." Mush and Lindsay paid little attention to the entertainment onstage-they were too enthralled with each other.  
"And now, for your entertainment, Kid Blink, David, and Damon Eugene Butler!" boomed the voice of the announcer.  
Mush's ears perked at hearing his pal's name. "I totally fergot dat Blink's been singin' heah!" With that Mush returned to smooching his honey.  
The trio of boys stood center stage and began their song.  
"When ya walked one day I layed awake all through dah day in case I saw.  
Wondahin' why an' cryin'. (Screams from love-sick girls)  
Hard tah canibalize if whatevah I had done I could redo.  
Ooo Ooo Ooo Ooo  
  
And the beauty in it all was dat dah only one I feeded den was you  
Walkin' me through.  
How much I've seen it was  
It was a dream it was  
It was a dream.  
  
When ya walked one day I layed awake all through dah day jist tah resaw.  
Tossin' an' gamlin' an' cryin'.  
Hard to real life why dah angah of dah guys could make me so  
Blue Ooo Ooo.  
  
And the beauty in it all was dat dah shallows by the wall were making you  
Bein' a shrew.  
How much I've seen it was  
It was a dream it was  
It was a dream.  
  
Could it be ah lie or maybe be ah dingy fly if I said don't eat tahday  
Til I find a place tah hide where I can watch dah dust roll by  
Befoah my big woild gets brown.  
  
And dah beauty in it all is dat writin' in dah hall is wrote in blue. I nevah knew.  
How much I've seen it was  
It was a dream it was  
It was a dream. (More screams)  
  
The boys bowed and blew kisses into the audience before they exited. The next act was Melody Larkson singing a bittersweet love song in her soft soprano voice.  
Les stood in the wings watching the love of his fourteen years of life step gracefully across the stage as she sang. "Nice, aye?" asked Harold, the new candy butcher. "I undahstand why you'se droolin'."  
"Wha?" Les asked through a mouthful of drool. He wiped his slobber onto his sleeve leaving his arm feeling very damp and cold.  
"Little Melody," the butcher replied, "she's quite a beaut."  
"You can say dat again." Les countered and then returned to starting at Melody.  
"I'd like a piece ah dat, wouldn't you?" Harold asked, trying to ignore that Les' salivation had started up again.  
"Wha!?" Les was infuriated by this middle-aged man's lack of couth. He wiped his mouth with his other sleeve, "She's jist a goil."  
"Dah youngah one's are moah lively." Harold said, raising his eyebrows.  
Les was for sure the butcher had gone too far now. Les mustered all of his juvenile strength to punch Harold square in the jaw. Harold fell to the floor, blood dripping from his mouth. "Keep yer eye's offah 'er!" Les puffed out his chest and began to stride away when he slipped on his puddle of spittle landing himself on top of Harold. Les smiled, embarrassed. "I'll be goin' now," he muttered.  
  
* Author's note: The song parody is based on EYC's Only a Dream that makes little sense on its own, so why should the parody make sense? This parody is purposefully bad. 


	16. Chap19

Tachinya could not sleep that night. She layed on her bunk staring at the bottom of Blind Dymond's bed thinking about he night's events. Tachinya did not know what she was going to do with out Momoe. He had always attracted customers for her-maybe that was the problem. It was possible that Tachinya had spent too much time treating Momoe as a source of income than as a friend.  
As Tachinya muddled over the loss of her monkey companion, a pair of glowing green eyes watched her every movement from outside the window.  
  
+~*~+  
  
August 3, 1903  
  
The newsies were awaiting the opening of the distribution gates and mingled about in their usual cliques. One group contained such slightly- known figures as Itey, Snoddy, Snitch, Swifty, and Specs, among others. The topic of discussion was what the new newsboy should be called. The new boy's name is Walter Mitty. The newsies asked him questions about his past and personality in order to devise a suitable newsies name, but the boy revealed very little. He seemed to have a secret life. As they stood about, Snoddy picked his nose, Specs held an apple, Swifty stood nondescriptly in the crowd, Itey fondled his suspenders, and Snitch tried to resist the urge to suck is thumb.  
"Now, wheah did ya come from, kid?" asked Snitch.  
"Maine," was the response.  
"How old are ya?" Snoddy inquired.  
"Fifteenish."  
Now Itey had one, "Didja have a goil back home?"  
"Yes."  
Now they were getting somewhere. Swifty had the next question all lined up when an unexpected occurrence stopped him before he opened his mouth. A mangy, scraggly boy with long limbs had stumbled into the circular group of boys and snatched the apple from Specs' grasp.  
"So, what she like?" Specs asked.  
Boy, Swifty thought, I was gonna ask dat!  
"Hey, didn't you want that? Who was that boy?" The new kid was puzzled by the newsies' lack of reaction.  
"Who?" Snitch asked, "Oh, dat's Feral Boy. We don't go aftah him cause he has diseases." The group looked off in the direction Feral Boy had gone. The boy had a strange gait that caused him to look like a maniac as he ran.  
"Heya, boys!" Just beyond Feral Boy's current location, Crutchy was approaching the group. The boys waved to Crutchy out of sympathy. Crutchy was waving back when Feral Boy pounced upon him, knocked him to the ground, and began biting his neck.  
"What's 'er name?" Swifty asked. Yes! Dat was a good one! Swifty thought.  
"Helena," the new boy replied. 


	17. Chap20

Racetrack was having a lousy selling day. His head was filled to the brim with thoughts of Spyder and her beauty. He had yet to sell a pape and it was nearly ten o'clock. Racetrack had not noticed, but he was wandering along streets that were leading him downtown. Racetrack's stomach grumbled. Race stopped and looked around for a restaurant. His ears heard the words of his mother's language and he realized he was in Little Italy. His pockets being empty, Racetrack knew he needed to sell papes before he could afford to eat.  
It was not easy selling the morning papes at this time of the day. Racetrack's lack of enthusiasm did not help matters either. After a half- hour, Race had sold ten of his fifty papes. He sat himself on the curb of Orchard Street and rested his chin on his fists. No sooner had Race heaved a sigh than a figure stepped in front of him.  
"Hey, don't I know you?" She kicked at his shoes. Racetrack raised his solemn head to see Spyder before him. "Yeah, you'se dat newsie dat was followin' me a couple days ago." Racetrack's eyes were wide and bright. He tried to speak but no words came to him. "What was yer name again? Racehorse er somethin'?"  
Racetrack forced himself out of his stupor. "Racetrack," he said.  
"Well, whatdaya doin' round 'ere, Racetrack?" she asked, her voice filled with the vibrancy Racetrack had fallen for days earlier.  
"I, ah, I don't know," was his response.  
"Well, when ya figuah it out, lemme know." She started to walk away when Racetrack jumped to his feet.  
"Wheah ya goin'?" He asked, sliding his hands into his pockets and trying to act nonchalant.  
"I got some business tah attend to." She raised her eyebrows, "Is dat okay witchoo?"  
"Um, ah," Racetrack searched his brain for some point of conversation to keep her longer. "Do ya like tah gamble?"  
"Yeah, and I take it you do too, Racetrack." She began to walk back toward him. "Why?"  
Racetrack knew he needed some excuse to see her again, "Ya wanna go tah Sheepshead wit me?"  
"Well, I gots dat business."  
"How 'bout tahmarrah?" He said quickly but realized he needed to see her sooner. "No, ah, do ya play cards? I'se gotta card game wit dah boys tahnight. Do ya wanna come?"  
"Shoah, cards it is. What time?" She was amused by his obvious agitation.  
"Eight ah'clock at dah Newsboys Lodging House. Do ya know wheah dat is?"  
"Yeah, neah City Hall, right?"  
"Yeah," he sighed.  
"Okay, I'll be dere." She gave him a playful punch in the jaw, "See ya kid." With that, the goddess of Racetrack's idolatry strolled away down the street.  
Racetrack resumed his spot on the curb and sighed. Cards wit Spydah. He sighted again. I need money! Race jumped to his feet and headed uptown, selling papes on his way, and his hunger melted by the fire in his heart. 


	18. Chap21&22

Tachinya was sitting on a bench in Manhattan instead of contorting. She had spent all morning crying over the loss of Momoe.  
"How's my goil?" Spot sat down beside Tachinya.  
"Oh, Spot, it's awful!" She grasped his arm with both hands and began sobbing into his shoulder.  
"Aaaarrrrg!" Spot shrieked.  
"What's wrong with you?" Tachinya's wet eyes looked at him, puzzled.  
  
"Dat's my stabbed arm!"  
"Gee, Spot, I'm sorry."  
"Right, Tachinya, yer real sorry." Spot stood up mad and in pain. "Ya were real sorry last night! All ya care about is dat dumb monkey!"  
"That's not true, Spot. I love you."  
"Shoah ya do. Ya need tah git yer priorities straight, goil, and when ya do, lemme know. See ya latah." Spot stormed off toward Brooklyn. Tachinya sighed. Her world was falling apart before her. Unknown to Tachinya was the snicker of sick pleasure that was uttered in the dark corner of an alley.  
  
+~*~+  
  
Lindsay was sitting at the vanity in her room delicately brushing her long, blonde hair when her aunt stormed into the room.  
"Where were you last night?!" she bellowed.  
"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Lindsay tried to play dumb.  
"Do not play dumb, girl; I know you snuck out." The finely attired woman was red in the face.  
"But-"  
"Do not try to deny it, Lindsay Marie, you left your wet shoes beside the door." Lindsay dropped her gaze into her lap and sunk into despair. "What? Were you stomping through puddles with that squalid homeless boy of yours?"  
Lindsay felt sick. If only she had not stumbled into that puddle last night. "He's not homeless! He's a newsboy and so am I!"  
"Not anymore, Lindsay! How many times have I told you that cannot see that boy? You are a respectable girl now, and respectable girls to not consort with scabby boys from the street." Her caustic words cut into Lindsay's heart.  
Lindsay stood up and stared her aunt down in defiance. "He's not scabby! I love him!" Lindsay pushed her aunt out of her way and took off down the staircase and out of the house. Little did Lindsay know that she was still in her bedclothes. 


	19. Chap23

Being a Sunday, Jack was home from work and lounging with his family. Sarah was standing over a hot stove preparing breakfast. "Can ya git me a beer?" Jack asked.  
"Just a minute, sweetie." Sarah replied, but before she was able to attain a bottle for her husband, a startling pain dashed through her stomach. Sarah cried out in pain.  
Jack jumped up from the rocker, "What? Is my beer alright?"  
"Jack," Sarah panted, "I think I'm going into labor."  
Jack's eyes grew wide. Jack had never handled labor before, "Whadda I do? Whadda I do?" He was almost hysterical.  
"Put Racetrack in the other room." Sarah was very composed for her state. As Jack moved Racetrack, Jr., Sarah layed herself onto the bed. She was ready for the long haul.  
  
+~*~+  
  
Blind Dymond had sold her stack of morning papes and was waiting for the release of the afternoon edition. She sat on a bench near the distribution center and watched people pass. Kid Blink was walking toward the DC with Damon Eugene Butler and David when he spied his girl sitting alone. He motioned for his friends to follow him as he attempted to sneak up on Dymond from behind. Covering her eyes he shouted, "Guess who?" "Uhh, lemme guess. David, Damon Eugene Butler, and who's dat othah one? Oh yeah, me deadbeat boy, Blink, dah kid wit one eye." Blink adjusted his patch self-consciously. "How come I'm a.'deadbeat'?" Dymond stood up and gave a stern glance Damon Eugene Butler and David's direction but decided to be indiscreet. "Blink, when was dah last time ya spent time wit me?" She placed her hands on her hips. "Weeeellll, I asked ya tah go tah Irving wit me last night but noooooo." Blink replied, thinking his answer would free him from blame. "No, Blink, when was dah last time ya spent time wit me ALONE?" "Whatdaya mean 'alone'? Yer nevah really alone, dere are always people around." Yet another smart comment from the one-eyed man. "How dumb are ya, Blink? Is it really so much tah ask tah spend one night alone wit ya?" Blind Dymond was fairly furious by now. Kid Blink approached his girl in quite the suave manner. "Tell ya what. How bout we go tah dinner tahnight. Jist me and you." "Jist me and you?" she asked. Blink nodded, "No Damon or David?" "Right, no Damon Eugene Butler or David." Dymond could not help but smile. Perhaps this was the boy she had fallen for. "Okay!" "I've been savin' up fer a while tah buy a new patch, but I guess I can spend it on dinner. I'll pick ya up at seven an' we'll go tah Tibby's." Blink took Dymond's hand and kissed it romantically. "Until den." Blink walked off into the crowded street with Damon Eugene Butler and David by his sides. 


	20. Chap24

Lindsay endured a long walk to Newsies Square from her home uptown. Once in the square she sighted her old friend Blind Dymond whom was sitting on a bench with a smile on her face. "Hey, Dymond?" Lindsay inquired.  
"Hey, Lindsay." Dymond stated. "Lindsay!" Dymond realized the peculiarity of Lindsay's presence. "What are ya doin' 'ere? An' why are ya in yer bedclothes?"  
Lindsay looked down and realized that, indeed, she was in her nightclothes. No wonder she received so many strange looks. "Have you seen Mush?"  
"No, but he usually sells dah mornin' papes in Central Park." Dymond was still puzzled, "Why are ya heah, now?"  
"I passed through Central Park on my way but did not see him." Lindsay ignored Dymond's inquiry.  
"Well, he should be heah soon fer dah aftahnoon papes." Dymond explained. Sure enough, as soon as Dymond finished, Mush came sauntering toward the DC, Racetrack beside him. Lindsay jumped up from her seat and took off toward Mush. Upon seeing her, Mush's eyes brightened. He wrapped his arms around his girl, "What are ya doin' here?" he asked, surprised. Lindsay had begun to cry, "I ran away. Mush, I just could not take it anymore." "Ya ran away!?" Blind Dymond had approached and overheard. "Wow, dat's daring." Racetrack agreed with Dymond's surprise. "Okay, it's alright. Jist tell me what happened." Mush tried to calm his love. "Aunt Susan found out that I snuck out last night. She just kept yelling at me." Lindsay cried further, "I can not let anyone keep you from me anymore." "So, are ya gonna be a newsie again?" Blind Dymond asked excitedly. Lindsay wiped her eyes and turned toward her friend, "I guess so." "Well, if yer gonna be a newsgoil again, yer gonna need some different clothes." Racetrack commented. Lindsay sniffled and laughed while drying her eyes, "I guess yer right." Blind Dymond took Lindsay's hand. "Let's go tah McCain's. We'll git ya some clothes and a new bunk." "I'll be by aftah I git my papes." Mush assured her. He kissed her on the cheek; "I love you." "I love you, too." Lindsay said as Dymond dragged her off. "Now don't fergit 'bout cards tahnight jist cuz Lindsay's back." Race said to Mush. "Now, Race, ya can't ask me tah abandon Lindsay on her first night home." Mush stated. "Bring 'er wit ya." Race suggested. "Do ya really think Lindsay is gonna wanna go tah a card game?" "C'mon, Mush, this is real important tah me. I can't git dis goil outta my head an' dis is my one chance tah see 'er." Racetrack pleaded. "Alright, if it means dat much to ya." Mush conceded. The two newsboys strolled through the World Distribution gates and up the ramp to purchase the day's second edition. 


	21. Chap25

Les was in a love-struck stupor as he watched Melody perform. As soon as his angel stepped off stage he followed her. "Wow, Melody, dat was beautiful." Melody thoroughly ignored Les as she removed the hat she had worn onstage. Les did not realize he was being ignored, "Um, I was wonderin' if ya'd like tah spend an evenin' wit me sometime." Les was relieved that he had finally done the impossible, but Melody did not say a word. "Um, did ya heah me, Melody?" Melody walked right past Les and did not seem to notice him. "Harold, if anyone asks, I'm in my dressing room." Harold nodded, his right eye featuring quite the shiner from the previous evening's row. Les did not want to mess with Harold again so he ran to catch Melody before she reached her dressing room. "What's goin' on, Melody? Why won't ya talk tah me?" He held her by the arm so that she could not walk away. "You had no right to hit Harold." She said bluntly. "Melody! He was makin' sour comments 'bout ya!" Les got defensive. "I couldn't let 'im say dose tings." "So you didn't want free candy?" she asked. "No.? Why?" he asked. "Harold said you wanted candy and hit him when he wouldn't give it to you." "Dat's not what happened at all. I was jist watchin' ya, and he started sayin' mean tings." "Well, in that case, I'm sorry, Les." She smiled at him. "And I would like to go out with you some evening," Les almost jumped out of excitement, "but I always work evenings." "Oh," Les hung his head in disappointment until an idea came to him *light bulb* "Would ya wanna go out some time real early in dah mornin'?" Les knew this was an extreme request but hoped it would fly. "Sure! We could watch the sunrise!" Melody giggled. "Yeah." Les replied, "sunrise, shoah.how bout tahmarrah?" Les asked. "Okay. What time will you pick me up." She implored. "How bout five ah'clock tahmarrah mornin'?" he asked. "Sure. Well, Les, I have to change for my next number. I'll see you at five." She blew Les a kiss that made him swoon for the next five minutes. Les was on cloud nine. 


	22. Chap26

Twelve o'clock had rolled around and Sarah had now been in labor for three- and-a-half hours. Sarah lay in the bed in agony while Jack rocked back and forth in his chair. Jack covered his ears in an attempt to muffle the screams his wife was uttering but had little luck. Jack stood up. "I'm gonna check on Racetrack." Jack said over the screams and headed toward the back bedroom. Jack found his son sitting on his bed, his eyes wide with terror. "C'mon, kid." Jack led the boy out of the bedroom. "I'm gonna take Racetrack, Jr. fer some lunch." Sarah gave Jack a pleading and questioning look. "Don't worry, jist do yer thing and we'll be back befoah it's ovah." Jack and Racetrack, Jr. walked down town a short stride to City Hall where Jack saw many familiar faces. "Heya, Jack! What are ya doin' out and about?" Mush asked as he spit shook with his old pal. "Lunch wit my son." Jack said simply. He did not particularly care for this attention. He was worn out from enduring the screams and in no mood for chitchat. "Well, I'd love tah chat but Lindsay's become a newsgoil again and I gotta go meet her." Mush smiled and slapped Jack on the back. "It was really good seein' you, Jack. Maybe I'll catch up with ya latah." "See ya, Mush." Jack said and started walking again. Not a minute later, Jack ran into Racetrack. "Jack! What 'er ya doin' heah?" Racetrack was very excited to see his former best friend. "Takin' lil Race fer a walk." Jack explained, "Sarah's havin' a baby again." "An' yer poiposfully not dere?!" Racetrack was surprised, "Ya don't wanna miss dis one too, Jacky-boy. Don't make 'er name anuddah one aftah me." Racetrack laughed. Jack laughed half-heartedly, "Dese tings take a while, don't dey, Race? I'll be back in time fer dah show." "Yeah," Racetrack got down to his haunches before Racetrack, Jr. "Heya, kid, how's it rollin'?" No one had paid any attention to Race, Jr. until now but the child did not mind--he was too busy staring at his surroundings. This was his first time out of doors. "Rollin'." Racetrack, Jr. mimicked and laughed at the word. Racetrack messed with the kid's hair and stood back up. "Anyways, wheah ya headed, Cowboy?" Race asked, but put Jack on hold for an answer as he sold a pape. "We're goin' tah Tibby's fer some lunch." Jack answered. "Tibby's, aye. Wouldn't wanna feed a poor newsie, would ya?" Racetrack tried to look decrepit but could not help but laugh. Jack pulled the change from his pocket and eyed it for a moment, "I guess so, Race, but dis bettah be woith my while." "C'mon Jack, has it been dat long. Ya know any aftahnoon spent wit dis gamblin' man is woith twice yer while." Racetrack laughed, "Speakin' of gamblin', I'se gotta game goin' tahnight at dah lodgin' house. Ya up fer it?" "Maybe, we'll hafta see how this baby ting goes." The three boys left City Hall Park and walked toward their old hang-out of Tibby's. It was just like old times. 


	23. Chap27

"Well, look who's back!" Ms. McCain was very excited to see Lindsay.  
"Lindsay needs a bunk, McCain." Blind Dymond explained.  
Lindsay sighed and smiled as she looked around, "It is good to be home."  
"Do ya have any money, Linz?" Dymond asked.  
Lindsay felt badly about not being able to pay for a bunk. "Oh, no. I left without taking anything."  
"As we can plainly see." McCain laughed and gestured toward Lindsay's attire.  
"Yeah, let's go git ya changed." Blind Dymond led Lindsay toward the stairs, "Is it alright if she pays ya latah?" Dymond asked McCain.  
"Of coise. Welcome home, Linz." McCain smiled her kindly, elderly smile.  
Once upstairs, the two girls found the bunkroom empty with the exception of a solemn Tachinya lying on her bunk. "Tachinya!" Tachinya jumped at Lindsay's voice.  
"Lindsay?" Tachinya got down off her bunk to embrace her friend. "What are you doing here? I thought I'd never see you again."  
"Well, you are going to see plenty of me from now on. I am home for good."  
"Well, it's about time." Tachinya and Lindsay laughed and talked while Dymond searched for spare clothing.  
"Gee, it's like the whole gang is back together.well, except Ritz. What has she been up to lately? Is she still Racetrack's girl?"  
"Well, actually, Ritz is living in Brooklyn these days." Tachinya was not too happy to bring up a sore subject for the Manhattan newsies.  
"What is she doing there?" Lindsay asked, looking from Tachinya to Dymond, realizing neither really wanted to talk about the situation.  
"She's gonna be getting' married tah one of Spot's boys." Blind Dymond explained.  
"Really?" Lindsay was shocked. "What about Racetrack?"  
"Apparently she had been cheating on Racetrack with this Brooklyn boy for several months." Tachinya instinctively began braiding Lindsay's hair.  
  
"Who is this boy?" Lindsay asked, very distressed by Ritz's lack of discretion.  
"His name's Snail. He's Spot's co-leadah." Dymond claimed.  
"Well," Lindsay was going to be supportive of her old friend; "I would like to see Ritz. Is there anyway we can send her a message to meet us in Manhattan."  
The other girls were not too thrilled with the idea of being seen with Ritz in Manhattan. Every friend of Racetrack, which was virtually every newsie but Skittery, disowned Ritz when she left Racetrack and broke his heart. Ritz had not been back to Manhattan since she had left. Besides her absence, there was no real way to "send" for a newsie and be able to see her in the same day. "Why don't we just go to Brooklyn and see her?" Tachinya suggested.  
"Brooklyn, I don't know. It is so dangerous." Lindsay tried to hide her fear.  
"Has it been dat long, Linz?" Dymond asked, "You an' Mush used tah go on dates in Brooklyn all dah time."  
"Not ALL dah, er, the time. Just every now and then, and that was a long time ago."  
"We'll be perfectly safe, Linz, and Mush can come with us for your protection." Tachinya suggested.  
A few moments later, McCain called up the stairs. "Lindsay! Ya jist got heah an' already ya gotta a male caller."  
The girls quickly put together an outfit and tromped down the stairs where they found Mush waiting. Lindsay wrapped her arms around Mush's neck. "Oh, Lindsay," he sighed, "You're so beautiful." Lindsay giggled and kissed Mush on the cheek. As elegant as Lindsay always looked in her highbrow apparel, Mush had definitely missed the newsgirl look. The girls had found Lindsay a gray skirt and a peach blouse that fitted very smartly. The two long braids that lay on Lindsay's shoulders were the thing that most reminded Mush of the newsgirl he once knew.  
"Mush, can we go to Brooklyn to see Ritz?" Lindsay asked.  
Mush thought about the proposal for several moments. He was not too happy with how Ritz had treated his best friend, but on the other hand, Ritz was Lindsay's best friend. Plus, Mush could not bear to disappoint his girl on her first day home. "Okay, but first ya need to get back into the newsie swing of things." Mush handed Lindsay a small stack of papes and smiled.  
Lindsay laughed, "Thanks, Mush."  
Lindsay and Mush began to sell their afternoon papes, Blind Dymond took a stroll to the DC to purchase any remaining papes, and Tachinya went back to sulking in the bunkroom. 


	24. Chap28

After lunch with Jack, Racetrack went to Irving Hall. Some newsies preferred to spend their afternoon at Irving instead of selling papes, so Racetrack went in search of more poker players. Racetrack entered through the Stage Entrance door to avoid paying an admission fee. Once backstage he found several stagehands watching a very young girl sing. Racetrack had not visited Irving Hall since the rally during the strike because, at that time, Racetrack realized that Medda still had feelings for him. Race had never seen this young thing perform before so he hovered backstage for the remainder of her performance.  
"She's lovely, isn't she?" A feminine voice whispered in Racetrack's ear.  
Race turned to see Medda. "Medda!" Racetrack was surprised. He had hoped to avoid her. She looked older, but little had changed. She still did not use her fake Swedish accent with Race. With everyone else, Medda was willing to put on the pseudo-Swedish façade, but Racetrack knew Medda on a deeper level that went far beyond falsehoods.  
"What do you think of her?" Medda asked, gesturing toward her daughter, Melody.  
"She's nice, wheah did she come from?" Racetrack asked. Medda was standing awfully close to him and it made him sweat.  
"She's my daughter, Racetrack. Our daughter." Medda's gaze never moved from Melody's movements onstage. "What!" Racetrack exclaimed in a hushed shout. Medda and Racetrack had had an affair two years before the strike but had ended their relationship after two months together. "Why didn't ya tell me? How? How old is she? Are ya shoah?" "I'm sure, Racetrack." Racetrack was breathing heavily and his head was spinning. He used all of his strength to keep from passing out. "What's 'er name?" he finally asked. "Melody." Was the simple reply. Just now Racetrack noticed Les standing in the wing opposite his own. "What's Les doin' heah?" He thought out loud. "He wants to date Melody." "What? Les wants to date my daughter. I need some air." Racetrack walked outside, forgetting his original mission. He sat on the ground with his back against the building. "Wanna buy a pape, sir?" "Go away, Denton!" Racetrack shouted, he was in no mood to deal with the crazy. Denton skipped away, "Bah duh dun, I'm the king of New York." A few moments later a frantic woman stooped in front of Racetrack and raised his chin with her palm. "Patrick?" She asked. "No, ma'am, I'm not Patrick." He responded tiredly. "Have you seen Patrick?" she asked. "No." The woman left then, wandering within her own world of insanity. "Patrick? Honey? Since you've gone I don't know what to do." She sang. Not a minute later Racetrack was being approached again. "Heya, Race." It was Crutchy. Crutchy was crossing the street toward Racetrack. "What ya up to, Ra-" but Crutchy's words were silenced by the sound of a carriage trampling a young crippled boy with a crutch. Feeling less dizzy now, Racetrack stood up and headed toward Greeley Square. 


	25. Chap29

Before Jack returned home he took Racetrack, Jr. to Central Park for a stroll. Trees and shrubbery fascinated Race, Jr., not to mention birds and squirrels. When the father and son did finally reach home, Sarah was drenched in sweat. The baby was only a few hours away. After inhaling all of the fresh, outdoor air, Jack was now ready to help his wife deliver the baby.  
Over the next several hours, Sarah instructed Jack as to what to do to make her more comfortable and thus assist in the birthing process. Jack dabbed the sweat from Sarah's brow with a cool washcloth. He loved Sarah but, boy, this was tiring.  
Jack had given his son two towels which were folded into squares to be used as ear muffs for the child. The boy kept fairly amused, still not aware of what was going on. No one had told Racetrack, Jr. that a baby was coming or anything of that sort.  
By four o'clock a baby girl was born much to Jack's disappointment. Sarah named the girl Francis Eleanor—Francis a constant reminder to Jack of his past; and Eleanor taken from Davey's middle name. Sarah fell asleep shortly after the birth, leaving Jack in charge of the child.  
Racetrack, Jr. was very curious about the crying organism his father carried, and still awaited an explanation of just what it was.  
Sarah slept for many, many hours. Jack did not know what to do when the child cried. All Jack could think about was that this one was a girl. He was going to have to raise a girl. "What's dah woild comin' tah when I guy like me hasta take care of a goil?" Jack muttered to himself. "I don't even like dah boy dat much, how'm I suppostah have fun wit a goil?" 


	26. Chap30

After selling their papes, Mush and Lindsay met up with Blind Dymond and Tachinya in order to begin their trek to Brooklyn. Lindsay stayed close to Mush; more than a year had passed since she had last been free to roam the streets and she was visibly concerned. Upon reaching the docks, the group caught sight of Spot Conlon. Tachinya seemed surprised to see him, apparently not realizing that a trip to Brooklyn would mean running into Spot. Tachinya kept her head down and her mouth shut during the greetings.  
"Heya, Spot." Mush started.  
"Hey, Mush, how ya been?" Spot was surprised to see a group of Manhattan newsies in Brooklyn. Very few had passed through Brooklyn since the Racetrack-Ritz-Snail incident and those who did avoided visiting the docks. Basically, [though the author hates to put it this way] the situation involving Ritz's infidelity caused some form of hatred between Brooklyn and Manhattan. A good portion of the blame was assigned to Spot for allowing Ritz to carry on as she did and for not telling Racetrack of her promiscuity. A strong friendship was severed because Spot valued Snail more than he did Racetrack. "Is dis Lindsay?" Spot asked, and Lindsay nodded. "I thought ya found a family er somethin'."  
"I did, but I have come home, now."  
"Well, it's good tah see ya kid." Spot had never known much of Lindsay but tried to put on a pseudo-nice front in hopes to better his name is Manhattan again. As much as Spot desired to be feared, he did not want to be thought of as heartless and cruel. "What all ah ya heah for?"  
"We was hopin' tah see Ritz." Blind Dymond spoke up.  
"Well, at dis time ah day, she's prob'ly back at dah lodgin' house." Spot explained. "But I gotta warn ya, Snail'll be wit 'er."  
Mush and Dymond looked at each other, both knowing the discomfort but Lindsay spoke without counsel. "That's okay." She said.  
The group started to leave, "Tachinya?" Spot called to his girl. She turned in response but only glanced at his face before looking away. "Can I talk tah ya fer a bit?" Tachinya did not respond but walked toward Spot and sat on a crate opposite him. "What's wrong wit ya, Tachinya? Why won't ya look at me?"  
"What do you think is wrong with me, Spot? You killed my Momoe!" Tachinya's fire was beginning to show through.  
"I was tryin' tah stop him from killin' ya!" Spot shouted in return. "An' look what he done tah me!" Spot waved his bandaged arm around causing himself pain which he tried to mask.  
"At least you're still alive!" Tachinya retorted.  
"Me alive? Yer lucky I was able tah keep YOU alive! All ya care about is dat damn monkey!" Spot was furious at this point.  
"I love that monkey!"  
"Well, I thought ya loved me, too, Tachinya, or am I wrong about dat?" Spot asked.  
"You must be wrong because I could never love anyone who would kill my Momoe!"  
Spot was enraged beyond belief now. "Git outta heah, Tachinya. Yer no longah welcome in Brooklyn."  
Tachinya was crying by now. She wanted to issue the same ultimatum on Spot for Manhattan, but knew she did not have that authority. "Fine! And you're no longer welcome in…my sight!" With that Tachinya stormed away toward home. 


	27. Chap31

On the way to the Brooklyn lodging house, Mush remembered his promise to Racetrack. "Hey, Lindsay?" he hoped she would not be angry.  
"Yes, Mushie?" Mush was caught off guard by this and looked around to see if anyone had heard what Lindsay had called him.  
"I thought we agreed you would only call me dat in private." He said. Blind Dymond snickered. "But, dear, would you mind if we went tah Racetrack's card game tonight at dah lodgin' house?" Mush started to explain himself, expecting a denial. "It's just dat he's tryin' tah impress dis goil and he's-"  
"Sure, Mush, that's fine." Mush smiled at Lindsay's response. She was always so understanding.  
The door to the lodging house was open so the trio entered. Once inside the Manhattan newsies immediately saw Ritz sitting on the dilapidated [it's trite, I know.] couch in the lobby. At first glance it seemed that Ritz did not even recognize her old friends until her eyes widened and she jumped from her seat.  
"Lindsay!" Ritz ran to give Lindsay a hug. "What are ya doin' heah? I thought ya weren't aloud tah leave dah house, let alone visit Brooklyn."  
"I ran away." Lindsay said, very glad to see the girl she had mothered for so many years.  
"Wow, Linz, dats darin'." Ritz was surprised.  
"I'm no the daring one, Ritz." Lindsay gave Ritz a knowing look.  
"I know what yer thinkin', Linz, but," she waved for Snail to come to her, "jist git tah know Snail an' I'm shoah you'll agree I made dah right decision." Ritz pleaded with her eyes, "He's jist poifect fer me."  
"Okay, Ritz, I trust you, but I won't hesitate to take up your offer to get to know Snail." Lindsay smiled at the boy who stood only a couple inches taller than Ritz and had brown hair that draped forward onto his brow.  
"Hey, hey." Dymond waved her hand in front of Ritz, "I'm heah, too."  
Ritz hugged Blind Dymond, "Yes, Dymond, Dymond. I've missed you so."  
The group sat around the lobby of the lodging house and engaged in a twenty-minute conversation. Snail participated readily in the discourse, while Mush said little and watched Snail wearily. By the end of the chat, both Blind Dymond and Lindsay had grown fond of Snail's bizarre sense of humor and agreed that he was quite the looker. Despite this, Dymond was fully aware that her delight in Snail would be viewed as a betrayal amongst the Manhattan newsies. One conversation was not sufficient enough to risk a disownment by those in Manhattan. Mush's feelings had softened a bit, but his conscience would always stay true to his best friend whom Snail had replaced.  
As the Manhattan crew was on their way out, Lindsay spoke to Ritz. "You must come visit me in Manhattan so that I may know all about your life this past year, and also so I may get to know Snail further." Upon hearing this Ritz and Snail looked at each other as did Mush and Dymond.  
"Lindsay," Ritz began, "ya gotta undahstand dat dere's no real way me an' Snail could come tah Manhattan. I'm perdy well recognized by any Manhattan newsie, an' dah moment I step ovah dah bridge woids gonna git out dat I'm around, an' we'll be run out."  
"Yeah, Linz," Dymond agreed, Racetrack has thrown Ritz outta dah city."  
"Oh," Lindsay said, disappointed. "Then Mush and I must simply visit you here." She looked to Mush for approval and received a smile in compliance. He could deny her nothing. 


	28. Chap32

"Alright, fellas, cancel all yer plans. Card game tahnight." Racetrack announced as he entered the cafeteria filled with hungry newsboys. "So, sell yer evenin' papes an' be back heah wit yer money at eight." In response, Racetrack received a few moans and groans of sorts, but the regular gambling boys rubbed their palms together in anticipation of their chance to defeat Race. When eight o'clock rolled around, Racetrack was looking dapper in his "formal" jacket that made him sweat in the heat of the summer lodging house. Hair cleanly combed and shirt properly tucked, the short boy looked the leadership position he had inherited. Racetrack strolled down the lodging house stairs to the lobby where the game was to be held. He sat on the dilapidated [Ooo, trite again!] couch and thought back to his encounter with Jack earlier that day. When Jack got married and with David gone, Racetrack had been the newsboy who most easily filled the leadership role in Lower Manhattan. In all honesty, the newsies in the lower portion of the island had never actually named a leader until the strike of '99, for there had been no need for one. Lower Manhattan did not deal with borough battles like Brooklyn did. This terrain was more peaceful and more for mediating disputes than for battling. Newsboys began to file into the lobby, their pockets jingling. The room was nearly as full as it could be come 8:10, but Race was awaiting the arrival of his angel. "Why ya so dressed up?" Crutchy asked. "What's wit dah jacket, Race?" Blink asked as he sat down beside his pal. Race looked at Blink, "Wanna look nice fer Spydah." Racetrack smiled as a bead of sweat rolled down his brow. The boys were getting antsy and Race worried his girl was not going to show. Those impatient boys and the ones who did not have any interest in gambling began leaving as discreetly as possible. Seeing this, Race decided not to put his boys through any further waiting. "Alright, who's feelin' lucky? We're gonna start wit five card draw pokah." Those who were ready to loose their change gathered near Racetrack while those unlucky-feeling boys scooted off to any spot with a view. Racetrack kept his eye on the door as he shuffled and dealt the cards. No sooner had the cards been distributed than Spyder's lanky figure walked through the door. Racetrack stood up, his cards falling to the table from his limp hand. Spyder recognized Race immediately. Racetrack looked around for a seat for Spyder. "Dat's her, ain't it?" Blink asked. "Yeah, Blink. Can ya scoot ovah so she can sit 'ere?" Race shoved his friend aside. The newsies' attention shifted to the dark-haired beauty that strolled toward Race. Most everyone agreed on how lovely she was and Skittery even had the nerve to try his luck with her. "Heya, gorgeous." He said as she walked by. "Sit down, Skittery." Mush scolded the boy from his seat with Lindsay on the stairway. "Sorry I'm late." Spyder said to Racetrack as she filled the seat beside him. "I'm jist glad ya came at all." Racetrack said, staring into Spyder's eyes and for a moment forgetting about the card game. "What are we playin'?" Spyder asked, breaking Racetrack's trance. Racetrack looked back at the boys around him holding cards. "Uh, five card draw, but we gotta redeal." Snoddy moaned at this, disappointed that his good hand was for nothing. The boys and few girls played many a game of cards. Racetrack was on a roll and had won two dollars thus far, Blink had gambled away his patch money, Mush refused to gamble in the presence of his lady, Crutchy had been sat on many a time, and Jack never showed up. 


	29. Chap3334

Blind Dymond sat in the lobby of McCain's Lodging House red in the face.  
"I'm shoah somethin' important came up." McCain assured Dymond.  
"I doubt it. Dis is dah last straw!" Dymond stood up and headed for the stairs. "If he does show up, tell him I nevah wanna see him again."  
"Will do." McCain was tired of seeing Dymond get hurt by Kid Blink. The time was 8:30, and Blind Dymond had spent the last hour and a half waiting for her dinner date. Now the girl was in the bunkroom changing out of the nice ensemble she had assembled and climbed into bed without shedding a tear. Dymond was not alone in her sadness. Above her lay Tachinya, also feeling the pain of a breakup.  
  
+~*~+  
  
Jack had slept with the baby and woke with the baby for the duration of the evening. All were hungry with the exception of the baby, Francis. Sarah had woken only to feed the newborn, and Jack certainly had not a clue as to how to cook a meal. Racetrack, Jr. was asleep in bed, and Jack was dozing off with the new child in his arms.  
Dreams came to Jack at this time, but they seemed less like dreams and more like reminders of the past. Visions of David and Denton swam in Jack's mind. He viewed David trying to argue with Denton, but Denton's dementia prevented Denton from even recognizing his lover. But the love had ceased before this time, thus David's anger. Now Jack's mind saw flashing views of David slumped over beside the statue of Horace Greeley, his face submerged in the pail.  
Jack woke startled and sweating. Jack had suppressed David's demise for so long, and now it came to haunt him. Following the strike, David and Denton began their courtship. Gradually, Denton became so obsessed with the newsies that his mind slowly broke down and he turned himself into a newsboy. Denton threw himself into his work as a headline hawker and neglected David thoroughly. David tried to start verbal fights with Denton over their relationship, but Denton was too far gone to respond in any manner. David's parents died around this time, and David fell into deep depression. David took up drinking. On night as he sat against the statue in Newsies Square, David drank from his usual pail of beer. David drank until he passed out, his head falling into the pail thus drowning himself in the remaining ale. Jack had discovered his brother-in-law on his way home from the pub. Jack never forgot the site of his former friend in such a state.  
Francis was beginning to stir and fuss. Jack walked to the bed to arouse his wife for the next feeding. 


	30. Chap35

"Yer really good at cards." Spyder said as Racetrack walked her out onto the street. The games had lasted until eleven o'clock and Racetrack had faired very well.  
"I think ya brought me luck." Racetrack complimented.  
"I had fun, but I bettah git home." Spyder liked Racetrack plenty, but she did not want to involve him in her crazy life.  
"I wanna see ya again. Do ya wanna go tah dah tracks wit me tahmarrah?" Racetrack spoke eagerly. "I got plenty ah money tah bet." He jingled his pockets full of change.  
Spyder could not resist the boy's dark eyes that she gazed down into for a moment. "I guess dat'll be okay."  
Racetrack smiled. "Great! Are ya sellin' Dah Woild tahmarrah?"  
"Well, I wasn't plannin' tah, but I guess I can." She shrugged.  
Race was curious. "Do ya mind if I ask ya why ya don't sell papes everyday?"  
"Well, headline hawkin' is jist a side job fer me-helps pay dah bills, so tah speak."  
"Well, what's yer main job?" Race inquired.  
"Nothin' too important." She smiled, obviously not wanting to divulge anything further. "I'll see ya tahmarrah, Race." Spyder smiled and walked south down Broadway. 


	31. Chap36

August 4, 1903  
  
"Will ya keep it down?" Tachinya grumbled from her bunk where she tried to remain asleep. Sassy answered Tachinya's question for her, "No. Jist coz ya don't feel like getting up don't mean the rest of us don't hafta." Tachinya pulled the sheet over her ears and tried to sleep through the raucous. "Stupid, good-fer-nothin', waste of my life boy." Blind Dymond muttered as she pulled her boots on. "What's wrong, Dymond?" Lindsay asked. Dymond looked up from her seat on her bunk. "Kid Blink stood me up last night." "What? But he was at Racetrack's card game last night." Lindsay did not realize that something was awry. Dymond jumped to her feet. "He was?! That lousy graftah! I can't believe he stood me up fer a card game!" She began to get red in the face. "Was Damon and David dere?" "Who's Damon and David?" Lindsay had been away long enough to miss out on any newcomers. "Blink's singah friends." Dana explained. Lindsay remembered seeing Blink perform with two boys at Irving Hall the last time she had attended a show with Mush. "Oh, no, they were not present." Lindsay assured. Once both girls were dressed, and Lindsay had bid farewell for the day to Tachinya, Dymond and Lindsay walked down the lodging house stairs and onto the streets of Manhattan. Upon reaching the distribution center, the girls found Blink in line and joking with the boys as usual. "Hey, goil." Blink acknowledged Dymond between laughs. Dymond crossed her arms and stared him down. "What?" he asked obliviously. Dymond blew her top, "What?! Ya were supposed tah take me tah dinnah last night, but, noooooo, you had to play cards! Yer not even good at cards!" Blink smacked himself in the forehead, remembering what he had forgotten the night before. "Oh, Dymond, I'se so sorry. Lemme make it up tah ya." He pleaded. "Dinnah was supposed tah be yer 'make it up tah me'. I won't be stood up agin. It's ovah!" Dymond shoved past Kid Blink and purchased her papes. Lindsay smiled toward Blink as she followed Dymond and found Mush. Blink removed his hat and scratched his head. He did not know what he was going to do 


	32. Chap37

Racetrack had miraculously overslept and was running toward the distribution center in fear of missing Spyder. Race was out of breath by the time he clamored up the ramp to Kid Blink. "Why didn't ya wake me?" he asked while panting.  
"What?" Blink asked, "I didn't even notice ya weren't up."  
"Have ya seen Spydah?" Race inquired.  
"Naw, not yet." Blink looked around, "Wait, isn't dat her?" he pointed across the crowd of the DC to a girl now entering the gates.  
Race darted toward her, "Thanks, Kid."  
"Heya, Racetrack." Spyder smiled, her face glowing in the morning sun.  
Race looked up at her, "Ya can call me Race, ya know." He smiled.  
"Okay, where're yer papes, Race?" Spyder asked causing Racetrack to realize he had gotten out of line before purchasing his daily fifty.  
"Well, I was waitin' fer you so we could buy 'em tahgethah." He fabricated. The oddly-matched pair walked to the window together to buy their papes. Spyder requested her usual twenty, sparking Race's curiosity. "Why do ya only buy twenty papes?" he asked.  
"I dun't need tah sell mo' den twenty." She explained, "I got me othah sources of income." She started to walk off once again suggesting the secrecy of the matter, "C'mon, Race." The two street rats sold their papes en route to Sheepshead Bay, talking and laughing all the while. 


	33. Chap38

Spot's instinct when it came to breakups was to move on as soon as possible. Word spread quickly in Brooklyn of Mr. Conlon's single status, and the girls came calling quickly. To recover from the pain of his separation from Tachinya, Spot returned to dating the floozy-types he had courted prior to his most recent love.  
Spot went through several attempted "relationships" within' the course of the day, finding only that no one would ever give him the feelings Tachinya had.  
  
+~*~+  
  
Tachinya was still lying on her bunk come three o'clock. She remained in no mood for "business", but was now thoroughly bored. Jumping off her bunk, Tachinya decided to create new contortion routines. After a half-hour had passed of such activity, Tachinya was thoroughly frightened as a bizarre and psychotic screeching snicker echoed throughout the bunkroom. Tachinya froze in terror. Quite suddenly, something pounced on Tachinya's back and began scratching and biting at her neck. The biting technique reminded Tachinya very much of Feral Boy, but the weight of this entity was far too light, also the scratching was uncharacteristic. Tachinya spun about in a struggle with whoever it was as she tried to free herself from the abuse. Cleverly, Tachinya ran backwards and smashed her attacker between herself and the wall. The attempt was fruitful as Tachinya felt herself released and heard an enjoyable thump on the floor. Tachinya turned round to find an unconscious monkey on the floor before her. "Oh, Momoe!" she cried, "Help! Someone help!" she shouted seeing plainly that she had likely killed the monkey that she had already thought dead.  
McCain entered the bunkroom out of breath. "What's dah trouble?" she asked.  
Tachinya held Momoe in her arms and looked up at McCain. "Call for a doctor." McCain left to do so, but when the doctor saw the predicament, he thought the cause ludicrous and refused to examine the varmint. Momoe now lay on Blind Dymond's bunk with Tachinya hovering over his small frame.  
After a while, Tachinya tried to grasp Momoe's paw but found that it was formed in a fist, concealing something within its grasp. Taking much pain to pry open the fist, Tachinya found within the silver ring Spot had given her and she had lost in the East River. Tachinya smiled despite her morning. Momoe's love for Tachinya showed through in his ring-rescuing effort. Tachinya's hatred for Spot now melted away--she missed him, but why had it taken so long for Momoe to resurface? 


End file.
